A New Beginning
by Mr Mutant
Summary: The GS characters (except those from TLA with the exception of Picard) are somehow reborn into the 20th centruy. What challenges await them? Will thier past lives create trouble in their preset one? Pls rr! Pairings: IsaacMia, GaretJenna and SaturosMenard
1. Meet Mia

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything of the sort. I just wish I did. The only thing related to Golden Sun I own is this. I borrowed by cousin's Golden Sun. I wish I had it. Shoot.  
  
PLEASE NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS LOOK THE SAME, EXCPET FOR THEIR CLOTHING. JUST IMAGINE THEIR CLOTHES YOURSELF. A MORE MODERN VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL OUTFIT. JUST IMAGINE THAT. ANY OTHER DIFFERENCES WOULD BE POINTED OUT. OH YEAH. THERE'S NO DJINNI YET.  
  
(End here)  
A New Beginning  
  
Garet yawned. 'Just a few more minutes.' he thought, looking at the clock. His teacher continued droning about the Alchemy Age, which Garet took no interest in. Isaac, his best friend, would spend hours reading about it. They were totally opposites, yet they were best friends. A real strange friendship. Garet was noisy and reckless (Author's Note: no offence to Garet fans) while Isaac was quieter and more careful (Author's Note: no offence to Isaac fans). The two were the same age, both 17. They lived next door to each other, and had known each other for years. No wonder they were best friends.  
  
The bell rang, and Garet made his way to the locker, Isaac following him. Their lockers were next to each other's, surprisingly.  
  
"So, what was the lesson about?" Garet asked, taking his cap out of his locker.  
  
"About some heroes who have the same name as us. Though they were two others," Isaac replied.  
  
"Really? That is so cool! So there's a Garet, a Isa--, I mean an Isaac, and who else?"  
  
"A girl called Mia and this boy called Ivan."  
  
"Do you think we're like, some incarnation of these heroes or something?"  
  
"Garet, this is the 20th century. Get real!"  
  
"I'm just asking a question."  
  
"I don't believe in incarnation. Don't tell me you do?"  
  
"I don't know, actually. I'm not sure at all."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know, there's this boy called Ivan down the street. Wanna talk to him?"  
  
"You do what you want. I'm gonna do some research on this hero stuff."  
  
"Not again?! Listen Isaac. If you ever want to be popular, you gotta stop this nerd thing."  
  
"Who needs popularity? I'm happy as things are. And if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library," Isaac said, closing his locker and walking off. Garet sighed. 'The boy's never gonna learn..' he thought.  
  
(End here) Isaac had selected a lot of books, and began to pile them up. There were so many that he could barely look over the tower of books he was carrying. He strolled the aisle casually, before knocking into somebody. His books dropped and lay all around. The person he had knocked into, a girl with blue hair, was lying on the ground.  
  
"Really really sorry, miss. I couldn't really see." Isaac apologized.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I should be the one apologizing," the girl replied, starting to pick up the books. Isaac immediately started picking up the books with her. He was deep in thought, thinking about the Alchemy Age. It was a mystery why he could still pick up the books even in thought. Suddenly, instead of the cold, hard book cover, he felt a warm, soft feeling. Looking up, and found that he had placed his hand on the girl's. He immediately lifted his hand.  
  
"Um. My name's Isaac. You are?"  
  
"Mia." The girl picked up one of Isaac's books, reading the title out loud, "Alchemy, written by Kraden what's-his-name. How do you pronounce this?"  
  
"Beats me. I just read the book, I don't bother who wrote it."  
  
"This Kraden guy's books on Alchemy are one of the best. Is this your first time reading one of his books?"  
  
"I've read another. I think the title was Djinn."  
  
"Have you read the book Heroes of Vale?"  
  
"Yeah. The heroes have the same name as us, surprisingly."  
  
"There were two others too. Garet and Ivan."  
  
"Ahem." a lady said, looking down at them, "this is a library. Please keep quiet."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Isaac said, picking up his books at walking to a table. Mia silently followed him (with her books in one hand).  
  
(End here)  
"I can't believe Isaac refuses to stop this nerd thing, you know Jenna? He just likes toread and read and read. How's he ever gonna get a girlfriend that way?" Garet said.  
  
"It's not as though you have one," Jenna teased.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cause' I say so!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because. umm. because I'll tell drown you pet squirrel if you don't!"  
  
"Then I'll take yours!" Jenna lunged at Garet, who held his arms up in defense. Not too soon, they were wrestling. Felix, Jenna's elder brother, peered through the door. He was two years older than they were.  
  
'It's shameless the way they flirt,' he thought, popping a grape into his mouth. He leaned against the door, which swung open. Felix fell, his bowl of grapes flying out of his hand, hitting Garet's head and showering him with grapes.  
  
"Ow! Felix! Why you." Garet cursed. Felix stared at the two. Garet and Jenna had some how gotten into an arm-locking position. The two younger children blushed, releasing each other.  
  
"Oh. umm. I better get going. I'm gonna see what Isaac's doing. Yeah. Bye!" Garet said, running out of the room. Jenna gave Felix an unhappy look.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Watching you two flirt," Felix said casually.  
  
"We were not flirting! I mean-!"  
  
"Sorry. That means I have an eye problem. I'm quite sure I saw you two hugging each other."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Why you OLDER." Felix corrected.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Respect your elders, younger sis."  
  
"Shut up Felix."  
  
"You know, you should actually call me Big Brother or something."  
  
"Shut up Fe-"  
  
"Big Brother."  
  
"Shut up Big Brother."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine!" Jenna picked up a handful of grapes and threw them towards Felix. Felix easily caught them with one hand.  
  
"That is so pathetic."  
  
"Get out of my room!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Fine. See ya, little sis!"  
  
Jenna sat down, panting. She watched Felix leave. Then, she murmured under her breath.  
  
"Why do I even like you, Garet?"  
  
(End here)  
Garet walked to the library casually, whistling his favorite tune. He stopped at the window and peered inside, looking for Isaac. His jaw dropped. Isaac was there all right. But next to him was a girl. A pretty one in fact. The girl had blue hair and eyes. She dressed warmly. The two were reading and talking happily. Not too soon, the two left the table to return the books.  
  
"No way." Garet muttered to himself, "Isaac is with a GIRL?!" 


	2. Introducing Ivan

"No way!" Jenna exclaimed, "Isaac has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Actually, I don't really know. I just saw him with a girl," Garet said, popping a French fry (or chip) into his mouth.  
  
"Oh. So that means I still have a chance."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Just kidding, Garet. Just kidding."  
  
'That means I have a chance.' Garet thought, grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Huh?" Garet was jolted back to Earth by Jenna, "nothing. I just remembered Isaac's first date."  
  
"He actually went on a date?"  
  
"Not exactly a date. When we were six, he had a crush on this girl, so he asked her if he could buy her a drink."  
  
"That's called a date?"  
  
"For a 6-year-old, it is. Anyway, by the time they walked to the vending machine, it was almost time to go to school. Kindergarten, you know?"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"He found that he had no more money. So they had to settle for water."  
  
"Garet, that's not funny."  
  
"It is to me!"  
  
"Then you have a weird sense of humor."  
  
"Isn't that what makes me more attractive?"  
  
"Yeah right. Get real, Garet."  
  
"I was just joking, ok?"  
  
Just then, Isaac appeared. He pulled a chair and sat next to Garet. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"About your first da-" Jenna was cut by Garet.  
  
"About your first day of school."  
  
"Oh. Was it that bad? You guys were laughing so much." (Author's Note: Yes, they were laughing at the weird humor part.)  
  
"Yes, it was that bad." Jenna and Garet said in unison.  
  
"Anyway," Isaac said, helping himself to a fry, "I think we should go and visit Ivan today. I mean, you don't have any plans, right?"  
  
"None at all. Let's go, then." Jenna said, standing up.  
  
"Hold on a second, ok? I want to finish these fries. Don't waste, right?" Garet said, before gobbling up the fries. Really fast.  
  
'I wonder where he learnt to eat that fast?' Jenna thought, giving Garet a disgusted look.  
  
"Let's go then," Isaac said. Garet, who was the only one he knew the way to Ivan's house, lead the way.  
  
(End here)  
  
Approaching Ivan's house, Garet slunked to the back of the line. Isaac walked up to the door, and casually knocked the doorbell. The door opened, and Mia greeted them.  
  
"Hello Mia," Isaac said cheerfully, "have you talked to Ivan?"  
  
"Of course, Isaac," Mia replied, letting the three in, "Ivan! The people I told you about are here!"  
  
"Great!" somebody called from the second level, "I'll be right there!" Ivan rushed down the stairs, almost tripping.  
  
"Be careful, Ivan! I don't want you getting hurt," Mia scolded, in her really gentle voice (kinda hard to scold gently, is it? But this is MIA).  
  
"What is this girl doing here, Isaac?" Garet asked Isaac in a whisper.  
  
"Mia is Ivan's babysitter," Isaac answered. Garet looked at the 15-year-old Ivan and laughed.  
  
"You. need a babysitter?!" Garet laughed, before Jenna stamped his foot.  
  
"Shut up, Garet," Jenna said.  
  
"My grandfather doesn't like to leave me alone, so he gets Mia to come every time he leaves for other countries," Ivan explained.  
  
"Umm. Isaac, I think you may want to see something," Mia said, beckoning Isaac to follow her, "Ivan, you come too."  
  
"That means this show has nothing to do with Mia," Garet said.  
  
"Don't be a pervert, Garet," Jenna scolded.  
  
(End here)  
  
Ivan and Isaac followed Mia up to the second level. Mia brought them to an empty room. "Ok, Ivan. Do your thing," Mia instructed. Ivan closed his eyes and raised his arm in some sort of spell-casting position. Garet and Jenna, who were below, heard a loud gust of wind for a few seconds, followed by Isaac shouting.  
  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE DO THAT?!"  
  
============ 


	3. Some Secrets Revealed

Isaac panted heavily, looking around the room. Ivan stood there calmly, lowering his hands. Mia looked at Isaac, then Ivan. Garet opened the door. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to find out, man." Isaac managed to mutter.  
  
"Well, that confirms one thing," Mia said, turning to Isaac, "he's the Ivan alright."  
  
"I agree," Isaac replied.  
  
"You know, I have no idea what you're talking about. Someone care to explain?" Garet asked.  
  
"WE have no idea," Jenna added.  
  
Isaac took a book out of his knapsack. "Read this then," he said, throwing the book to Garet. Garet easily caught it and read the title out loud. "Heroes of Vale," he said, "and how's this supposed to help us?"  
  
"Read it," Isaac replied, "you'll see."  
  
(End here)  
  
Felix looked around his room. Placing an old, broken lamp on the floor, he scanned the place for people. A man with blue hair appeared suddenly, but Felix was not surprised.  
  
"About time you arrived, Saturos. Where's Menardi?" Felix asked.  
  
"She has some things to attend to," Saturos replied, "you may start."  
  
"Sure," Felix said. His fist began to shake. Not too soon, the ground started too. "Earthquake," Felix muttered. The ground began shaking more violently. The lamp was thrown into the air. Saturos formed a fireball and shot the lamp. The lamp shattered, pieces flying everywhere.  
  
"Not bad, Felix," Saturos said, "you're getting better."  
  
"Been practicing."  
  
"Good. Very soon we will be able to leave."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ah yes. You have not been informed. The Association has decided that our group goes on the mission."  
  
"The mission? That one?"  
  
"Yes. We are the ones chosen to recover the Lost Book."  
  
"But that means we're going to face the new Heroes, does it not?"  
  
"But before we leave, we need to, how'd you put it, pick up a few people."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Saturos."  
  
"Alright then. We will be facing the new Heroes."  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are?"  
  
"Do you really want to find out?" Saturos smirked evilly.  
  
Felix felt uncomfortable. "No. We will see them when they attack."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"When will we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at dusk. Meet me at the Square at seven. And don't be late." Saturos disappeared.  
  
Felix looked at his messy room. The Earthquake had messed it up more than usual. The shattered lamp pieces lay on the floor. Ignoring the mess, Felix lay on his bed. "Mom, Dad, why did you have to leave? See what mess it has gotten me into now?"  
  
(End here)  
  
The four children lay on the sofa, doing their own thing. Ivan was watching a TV program about birds, Garet was eating his fifth serving of ice-cream as Jenna watched him in wonder. Isaac and Mia were reading another book about the Alchemy Age, trying to find out more about the Heroes of Vale.  
  
"This version doesn't have an ending. It just ends when Saturos and Menardi get washed up the island,: Isaac told Mia.  
  
"Mine ends at the part where the Heroes set off on the ship," Mia replied.  
  
"Kraden what's-his-name's book, the original one, talks about a guy called Picard. Or was it Piers?"  
  
"He changed his name form Piers to Picard, I think."  
  
"There wasn't much about him. He's quite an unknown character."  
  
At that moment, the door somehow caught fire. I burned slowly, revealing the person who had burnt it.  
  
"Well well," Menardi said, "who do we have here?" 


	4. What Happens Now?

(Yes, I'm repeating the last chapter's last line)  
  
"Well well," Menardi said, "who do we have here?" She smiled wickedly, staring at the teenagers.  
  
"Who are you? Get out!" Jenna said suddenly. She was most probably the only one who would dare speak to such a powerful person like that.  
  
"Watch your mouth, little girl," Menardi said, creating a fireball in her hand.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll just fry you," Menardi shouted, throwing the fireball at her. Jenna screamed, and covered her face, preparing for the blow. It never came. Garet let out a cry, and fell to the ground. His clothes had caught fire. Isaac grabbed the water jug, which had been left on the coffee counter, and extinguished the flames.  
  
"Oh, we have a little hero here, eh?" Menardi walked past the stunned Ivan and grabbed Garet by his spiky hair, "a little hero with a bad hairstyle."  
  
"Get away from him, you creep," Isaac said. He wasn't going to let his best friend get hurt by a stranger. Menardi spun around.  
  
"You must be Isaac," Menardi said, grabbing Isaac by the shirt, "what will you do if I don't listen, brat?" Menardi threw Isaac aside with ease.  
  
Isaac was thrown a few feet, hitting the wall. He slumped down. Mia immediately went to his side, her face pale with worry. Ivan raised his arms, preparing to use 'Whirlwind'. But Menardi was faster. She spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Ivan clutched his stomach, wincing in pain. Then it was Jenna's turn. She leapt at Menardi and managed to cling to her from her neck. Using her free hand, Menardi grabbed Jenna and threw her aside.  
  
"Jenna!" Garet shouted. He elbowed Menardi in the stomach. Menardi dropped him, clutching her stomach in pain. Garet approached Jenna, who had landed on the sofa, overturning it. Jenna had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"You little brat!" Menardi shouted, forming a fireball in her hand. She fired it at Garet, who was too concerned for Jenna to notice what was happening. The fireball hit his back, and he fell to the ground, his shirt on fire. Mia, who was the only one not in pain, grabbed Ivan's cup of orange juice from the coffee counter and poured it on Garet. It did not do much, but Garet managed to extinguish the remaining flames, but he was badly burnt and could barely move. By that moment, Ivan had recovered. He lunged at Menardi silently, trying not to get her attention. With a flick of Menardi's hand, a curved sword began to fall from the roof. She jumped up, grabbed it in mid-air and slashed Ivan on the back in one swift movement. Ivan missed her and hit a lamp. He was knocked out cold. Mia's eyes widened.  
  
"Ivan!" she turned to rush to Ivan's side. At that moment, Isaac began to get up groggily.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Menardi yelled, slashing Mia from the side. Mia fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding badly.  
  
"Mia!" Isaac yelled. He lunged at Menardi; not bothered that she held a sword. Menardi slashed his arm quickly, and moved a few steps back. Isaac landed in front of her. Menardi smirked. She turned to sword around so that the tip faced the ground. She raised it, ready to strike Isaac.  
  
"Hurry up, Menardi! I can't hold this for long!" somebody said from outside.  
  
"Just a while more, Alex! Has anybody noticed your Cloak yet?" Menardi shouted.  
  
"No! But they will in a few more minutes!"  
  
"Then I'll end this quickly," Menardi said for only Isaac to hear. She raised her sword higher.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your stay on Earth, boy!" she said, smirking evilly. The sword went down. Closer and closer, inch by inch. It was as though time began to move slowly. Isaac saw flashes of his life in front of his eyes. His mother, grandparents, deceased father. and Mia.  
  
"MOTHER GAIA!" he yelled. The ground began to crack open. Menardi fell, but she was soon lifted up by some strong sort of force, along with some rocks. She screamed in pain. A man with blue hair, Saturos, appeared suddenly.  
  
"Hold up your Cloak, Alex!" he shouted. He dashed towards Menardi in such speed that there was only a blur. He jumped unto one of the flying rocks, grabbed Menardi and disappeared. Isaac felt a huge weight lifting. 'The Cloak thing, I suppose.' he thought, losing consciousness, 'I hope the weird thing I made doesn't destroy the house or something.'  
  
And the roof fell.  
  
(End!)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for such the delay for updates. I was working on my other fics. well, how was it? I'm concentrating on Garet/Jenna right now, because Isaac and Mia just met, and I planned for Saturos/Menardi deeper in the story. Sorry for the delay for updates! Gomen 


End file.
